Prophet of Truth
The High Prophet of Truth was the leader of the three Prophet Hierarchs that led the the Covenant Empire (the others being the Prophet of Mercy and the Prophet of Regret), was one of the main antagonists in Halo 2 and 3'' not to mention one of the main instigators of the war against Humanity. He was voiced in ''Halo 2 ''by Michael Wincott, who also played Top Dollar, Philo Gant and Scroop, and in ''Halo 3 ''by Terence Stamp. History ''Halo 2 The Prophet of Truth first appeared during Supreme Commander Thel Vadamee's trial, where he was already seen as more dominant than the other Hierarchs and later made Thel the new Arbiter of the Covenant, making his first assignment to assassinate Sesa Refumee and his Heretic followers. After the recent murder of the High Prophet of Regret, Truth organized the Changing of the Guard where Elites would give up their positions as Honor Guards to the Brutes, one of the stages that Truth planned to overthrow the Elites with Brutes. After the capture of 343 Guilty Spark, he sent Thel Vadamee to retrieve the Index (Sacred Icon) from the Flood and Forerunner Sentinels that are guarding it. Truth soon had the Index in his hands and when John 117 infiltrated High Charity, Truth escaped alongside Mercy and ordered his Brutes to kill him. John's main objective was to find Truth and get the Index from him, but Truth made his way to the Phantoms with Mercy and Tartarus. He gave the Index to Tartarus and wanted him to begin the Great Journey, then Truth left High Charity to lead Covenant forces in invading Earth. ''Halo 3'' On Earth, Truth led a fleet and first appeared in Crow's Nest where he gave a hint to the UNSC forces there that they will die in the fire. Holograms of Truth was then spreaded throughout various missions that involved Covenant enemies, where Covenant forces preached to him and listened to his every word until an enemy attacks them. Truth then appears in person on The Covenant, where he has Sergeant Johnson captured and used him to fire the Halo Array, he also murdered Miranda Keyes with a Brute Spiker. Both John 117 and Thel then confronted Truth and stopped him froming activating the rings. Thel then had his revenge by impaling the Prophet, ending Truth once and for all. ''Halo 3: ODST'' Prophet of Truth assembled a Brute fleet to attack the New Mombasa which ODSTs were deployed in and were ordered to kill all the remaining Elite commanders as well as Human survivors. If you get the Legendary Ending, Truth will appear in person with two Engineers beside him and oversee Phantoms going to Earth. Quotes Gallery Zprophet.jpg|The High Prophet of Truth in Halo 3. Trivia * He is often considered to be the darkest Halo villain. Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Aliens Category:Halo Villains Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Old Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:God Wannabe Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Mental Illness Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Orator Category:Propagandists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Social Darwinists Category:Kidnapper Category:Big Bads Category:Complete Monster Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Warlords Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Military Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Master of Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers